Haine et Amour
by Maryshka
Summary: OS. Sayu ne peut savoir qui se cache derrière Kira. Et même si elle aimerait connaître la vérité, elle ne pourra sans doute pas l'accepter.


**Disclaimer **: persos pas à moi etc etc. Vous connaissez la chanson.

**Petite intro inutile de l'auteure qui a envie de dire quelque chose **: Encore un OS qui traîne depuis des lustres sur mon ordinateur… Bref. Je me suis dis qu'on écrivait pas beaucoup sur Sayu. Je viens réparer ça avec ce petit one-shot sans grande prétention…

Je souhaite que cela vous plaise :)

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, je regarde le plafond de la chambre de mon frère en me posant des tonnes de questions. Mais elles peuvent se résumer à une seule, à un seul mot interrogatif : Pourquoi ? Tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, je ne le comprends pas. La douleur m'accable, c'est sans doute pour ça. Mais quand même, je n'arrive pas à saisir la raison de ces évènements.

Il y a d'abord eu Papa… Lui, un homme si droit et si juste. Pourquoi était-il mort ? Il ne méritait pas ça, il ne méritait pas de mourir. Il a tant fait pour sa famille, pour son travail, ne se préoccupant parfois à peine de lui-même. C'est trop injuste.

Et ensuite, ce fut au tour de mon frère, Raito. Un jeune homme plein de qualités que beaucoup appréciaient, que beaucoup enviaient. Il a suivi les traces de notre père, devenant à son tour un grand policier. Ils ont même travaillé ensemble pendant quelques temps. Sur l'affaire Kira. Je me rappelle que, les premiers mois après qu'on ait entendu parler de ce criminel, Raito était souvent en retard à la maison, rentrant parfois à des heures pas possible. Il prétextait souvent un rendez-vous avec Misa, mais j'ai vite senti qu'il faisait autre chose. Je soupçonnais même qu'il aide papa, responsable de cette affaire. Ce n'était guère étonnant, vu que mon frère l'avait déjà aidé par le passé. Cachaient-ils la vérité pour nous protéger ? Je pense que c'est ça. Cela ne peut être autre chose.

Je me retourne, me mettant sur le côté. La chambre de Raito n'avait jamais été changé. Comme ça, si jamais il voulait dormir à la maison, il savait qu'il aurait toujours son espace privé. Jusqu'à il y a une semaine, je n'étais jamais rentrée dans sa chambre sans sa permission. Mais maintenant… il n'est plus là pour me dire quoi que ce soit. Et j'ai parfois l'impression de sentir sa présence quand je suis ici. C'est pour ça que je squatte de temps en temps… pendant longtemps. J'ai perdu goût à beaucoup de choses. La maison qui semblait si vivante auparavant est désormais presque vide. Maman, tout comme moi, ne parle pas, trop triste pour le faire. Nous nous disons seulement le minimum nécessaire. Parfois, on essaye de retrouver un semblant de discussion, mais c'est dur, très dur. Je n'arrive même pas à entrevoir un avenir quelque peu… lumineux si je puis dire. Non, notre famille, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, continuera son chemin dans les ténèbres, sans pouvoir y échapper.

Bande d'imbéciles, pourquoi êtes-vous morts ?? Pourquoi nous avez-vous abandonné ?? Espèce de lâches, espèce d'égoïstes… Je suis partagée entre le chagrin et la colère, je me mets même à penser du mal de ma famille…

Mon portable sonne. On vient de m'envoyer un message. C'est Matsuda, j'en suis certaine… Bingo. Il n'y a que lui pour m'envoyer des messages en ce moment. Si les autres ont compris que je ne voulais pas trop parler, lui m'envoi tout les jours des « Comment vas-tu ? Tu tiens le coup ? » Idiot… Je réponds un « Non » ferme et définitif. J'espère qu'il comprendra. Matsuda est adorable quand il veut. Mais à d'autres moment, il me tape vraiment sur le système. On dirait un grand gamin, qui n'a aucune conscience de la réalité. Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour être dans la police. Mon portable sonne encore. Il a pas compris… « Tu veux m'en parler ? » « J'ai pas envie de parler. Tchao. » Si avec ça il comprend pas, c'est qu'il est vraiment un imbécile de première…

Les messages de Matsu me font repenser au moment où la police nous a annoncé le décès de Raito. Aujourd'hui encore, je trouve cela étrange. Ils nous ont dit qu'il était mort, mais lorsque maman et moi avons demandé des précisions, ils n'ont répondu que par des réponses vagues et évasives. Rien de vraiment concret. Ce qui est certain, c'est que la cause de la mort est une crise cardiaque. Une crise cardiaque ? Alors qu'il n'avait même pas 25 ans et qu'il menait une vie saine ? C'était Kira, forcément…

Kira… C'est à cause de toi que tout a commencé, à cause de toi que les pires malheurs se sont abattus sur notre famille. Tu n'es qu'un assassin… Non, tu es le pire assassin que le monde ait jamais porté. Tu prétends vouloir agir pour la justice, mais la justice ne tue pas les hommes comme tu le fait. Elle ne tue pas les innocents comme tu l'as fait avec par exemple les agents du FBI. Tu élimines ceux qui sont en travers de ta route car tu n'es qu'un mégalomane qui désire sûrement se faire adorer une fois ton travail terminé.

- Sayu, viens manger !

- J'arrive maman !

Je quitte la chambre de mon frère d'un pas lent et morne. Maman est toujours triste, cela s'entend dans sa voix. Même quand elle sourit, son sourire ne reflète que de la tristesse. C'est décidé. Je ferais tout pour comprendre ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce jour là. Quitte à me servir de Matsuda, je connaîtrais la vérité.

Raito, je t'aime mon frère. Kira, je te hais.


End file.
